Mentiras
by Raccoon Child
Summary: [ShikaIno, oneshot.] Ino juega a ser adulta, pero su lógica sigue siendo infantil. Shikamaru se deja arrastrar por la corriente.


Notas preliminares: Lo de siempre: Perdonen e ignoren cualquier incoherencia.

Dedicado a Jess, cuyo amor por esta pareja inspiró este fic en primer lugar.

**Mentiras**

Siempre era la mejor, la primera en todo, la niña dorada de la Academia. Con sus notas impecables, su elevado sentido de la estética y su personalidad práctica y confiada, Yamanaka Ino suscitaba la admiración y, con igual frecuencia, la envidia de sus jóvenes compañeras _kunoichi_. Los exámenes mejor respondidos llevaban su nombre, los arreglos florales más exquisitos de su clase eran de su obra, y en lo que a moda respectaba, ella era la primera a quien las menos orgullosas se atrevían a consultar. Ino era gracia, estilo, sabiduría y talento. Una mente firme y bien cultivada, envuelta en belleza otoñal...

El pequeño cuerpo de Ino contenía demasiados dones para su edad y la lista niña lo sabía bien. Definitivamente no era lo suyo encontrarse en su camino con desventajas o preguntas sin respuestas. Ino tenía todas las ventajas y todas las respuestas.

Por eso sus ojos agudos se entrecerraron con irritación y desconcierto al caer en la cuenta de que, esa precisa tarde, en ese preciso lugar, se hallaba en una clase de situación que le resultaba completamente extraña. Debía tener algo que decir, el comentario más importante, que fuera útil o digno de admiración, como era lo típico; pero no supo más que quedarse helada mientras oía a sus compañeras hablar:

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, Yurika?

—¡Estoy preguntando si alguna vez besaron a alguien!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!

—¿Que si ya dimos nuestro primer beso?

—¿Eeh? M-mi primer beso...

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¡Qué vergüenza!

—¡Ahaha, Natsumi se puso roja!

—Creo que yo también estoy roja, haha...

—Oigan, oigan, ¡contesten!

—¡Primero dinos por qué quieres saber eso!

—Es verdad, ¿nos llamaste sólo para preguntarnos eso?

Con ojos brillantes, la niña llamada Yurika se ruborizó y miró al suelo mordiéndose el labio inferior, pero sin poder reprimir una sonrisa. Ino la observó, expectante e inusualmente callada.

—Lo que pasa —dijo Yurika, bajando la voz considerablemente pero sin perder su tono de emoción— es que esta mañana estaba entrenando con Seishiro... ¡y me dio un beso!

Todas las niñas, siete en total, se quedaron sin aliento.

—No es cierto —dijo una de ellas monótonamente.

Y de pronto el círculo de _kunoichi_ estalló en un tumulto incoherente de voces chillonas y mejillas sonrojadas... al que Ino no pertenecía.

—No te lo puedo creer...

—¿Seishiro? ¿De verdad?

—¡Kyaa! ¡Sabía que sí le gustabas!

—... Me preguntó si quería ser su novia...

—¡¿Y qué le dijiste?!

—¡Claro que le dije que sí!

—¡No te lo puedo creer!

—A decir verdad, quería que Sasuke-kun me diera mi primer beso, pero Seishiro siempre me gustó...

—¡Oh, Dios! ¿Se imaginan si Sasuke-kun les diera un beso?

—¡Un beso de Sasuke-kun...!

—¿Si Sasuke-kun me besara? ¿A mí? ¡Kyaaa!

Mientras el griterío continuaba, Ino se puso abruptamente de pie y les dio la espalda a las otras, decidida a marcharse. Y sólo con eso los sonidos se apagaron.

—¿Ah?

—¿Ino...?

Ahora las demás niñas la miraban, porque era imposible para alguien como Ino pasar desapercibida, a diferencia de otras, como la rara de Hyuuga, o esa chica torpe que, aun con su inusual cabello rosado, era ridículamente fácil de pasar por alto.

Además, Yurika quería saber qué tenía Ino que decir al respecto. Francamente, había invitado a las demás sólo para presumir frente a un público mayor, pero sólo le interesaba la opinión de Ino. Porque era obvio que alguien tan _cool_ debía de haber tenido varios novios.

—Me acordé de algo; nos vemos más tarde —dijo Ino apresuradamente, sin mirar atrás.

—Ah, pero...

Corriendo con las mejillas rojas de indignación y vergüenza, Ino abandonó el campo de flores corriendo tan rápido como podían llevarla sus piernas.

* * *

—¿Eh? ¿Ino-chan no está? —se extrañó Sakura.

—No, lo siento -contestó Inoichi—. Me dijo algo de que una niña tenía que contarle algo a ella y otras más y se fueron juntas a pasear.

—Ya veo, gracias. Hasta luego, Yamanaka-san.

Decepcionada, Sakura hizo una leve reverencia y se dispuso a abandonar la tienda cuando Ino ingresó pasando a su lado como una exhalación.

—¿Ino-chan...?

—Papá... ¿dónde... está Shikamaru? —jadeó Ino, a lo que Inoichi levantó una ceja.

—"Hola", ¿no? -ironizó.

—¡Contéstame!

Inoichi suspiró antes de responder, provocando que Ino frunciera el ceño.

—Shikaku me dijo ayer que iba a entrenar con él. Me imagino que ya habrán terminado—

Ino salió disparada de la tienda, seguida de la mirada confundida de Sakura y la resignada de su padre.

Ino y sus cosas raras. Mujeres...

* * *

Creyendo desfallecer, Ino llegó corriendo al campo de entrenamiento que ella e Inoichi compartían habitualmente con Shikamaru y Chouji y los respectivos padres de estos. Sentía la garganta llena de arena y el corazón a punto de explotar.

Su amigo yacía bajo la sombra de un árbol, dormitando. Invirtió sus últimas fuerzas en alcanzarlo y se desplomó de rodillas junto a él, respirando como si acabaran de rescatarla de morir ahogada en el río.

Shikamaru la observó con apenas una pizca de desconcierto.

—Te ves horrible —comentó casualmente—. ¿Atravesaste Konoha corriendo, o qué?

Tras recuperar casi por completo el aliento, Ino levantó la cabeza y, sin decir palabra, lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él hasta que Shikamaru se incorporó y se dejó arrastrar unos metros más adentro del bosque lindante. Su instinto le decía que preguntarle a Ino cuál era su problema le acreditaría un prolongado dolor de oídos y de cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres? Quiero descansar...

—Shikamaru... necesito que me ayudes en algo. Y más te vale no escaparte, ¿eh?

Shikamaru arqueó una ceja, pero no contestó, sabiendo que Ino no esperaba respuesta de cualquier manera.

—Escúchame bien. Quiero que me des un beso. En los labios —especificó por si acaso.

Como toda reacción, Shikamaru alzó los párpados y entreabrió la boca, quedándose con una totalmente infrecuente expresión anonadada en el rostro. Estaba petrificado de pies a cabeza.

—¡No te me quedes mirando como un imbécil! —exclamó Ino.

El chico finalmente parpadeó varias veces, volvió su quijada a su lugar y tragó con dificultad mientras su entrecejo se fruncía.

—¿Te volviste loca del todo? —articuló gravemente.

—Es una larga historia que no te incumbe. Tú sólo bésame, ¿bien?

—Si te tengo que besar, sí me incumbe, ¿no crees?

—En realidad no, pero—¡Argh! ¡Sólo cállate y haz lo que te digo!

Los gritos... Ya empezaban los infames gritos. Shikamaru sabía que acceder era su única opción si quería que esa demencia se terminara pronto.

Los hombros del niño cayeron aun más de lo normal. Y si su resignación no era lo suficientemente obvia, su mirada de derrota la confirmaba.

Entendiendo que al fin conseguiría lo que quería, Ino se alejó de él aproximadamente un metro de distancia y se quedó viéndolo mientras esperaba. Por su parte, Shikamaru la miró con el ceño fruncido y sólo se encogió de hombros.

—... ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó.

Se sentía como un idiota, parado con las manos en los bolsillos mientras Ino, frente a él, rodaba los ojos y resoplaba.

—¿No es lo más obvio? Vienes a mí y me besas.

(La verdad era que esperaba que Shikamaru se encargara de todo, porque por primera vez en su corta vida sentía que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que debía hacer. Y Shikamaru era inteligente, así que más le valía que se le ocurriera algo. Algo _correcto_.)

Shikamaru recordó vagamente un momento afectuoso entre sus padres, de esos que siempre conseguían ponerlo incómodo. La idea de hacer algo que siempre había asociado con gente adulta y comprometida le erizó la piel de todo el cuerpo. ¿En qué diablos se había metido? ¿Por qué él y no Chouji?

—¡Vamos, Shikamaru!

—Tsk... ¿Tengo que ser yo el que me acerque? Qué fastidio...

—¡Shikamaru, no seas perezoso!

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua y miró al cielo con envidia.

Ino estaba indubablemente molesta. Creía que Shikamaru no le representaría ningún problema, porque todo le daba igual. Pero esta situación, este... fiasco, era completamente desesperante. Había visto tantas telenovelas, pero no había manera de que pudiera imitar los besos que la televisión le había mostrado; la sola idea la paralizaba de vergüenza, más teniendo en cuenta que involucraba a ese bueno-para-nada a quien sólo se le ocurría quedarse ahí parado como si creyera que, si se quedara lo suficientemente quieto, podría convertirse en una nube o algo así; sí, eso debía ser lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento—

Ya no podía simplemente esperar a que Shikamaru se decidiera a zanjar la cuestión. De modo que, dejándose llevar por su implacable naturaleza impetuosa, dio los tres pasos que la separaban de Shikamaru, apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros, se irguió sobre las puntas de sus pies y dejó caer sus labios sobre los del atónito chico como quien estampa un sello sobre un documento. Con la diferencia de que no se separó de él al instante, sino que aguardó unos segundos que esperaba le dieran más validez al beso. Para su alivio, Shikamaru no se apartó de ella; de hecho, se quedó quieto incluso después de que la niña lo soltó y retrocedió hasta encontrarse a la misma distancia que los había separado momentos atrás.

Y entonces todo su rostro ardió en llamas, o eso fue lo que creyó sentir. Por impulso, colocó una mano contra su corazón, que tan repentinamente se había desbocado.

Shikamaru no emitió palabra, pero sus mejillas definitivamente habían tomado color. Ino nunca creyó que alguna vez lo vería ruborizarse por algo; todo le parecía tan irreal en ese momento, que no sabía qué hacer. Acababa de besar a Nara Shikamaru, y todo para no ser menos que un grupo de niñas tontas.

A veces, ser Yamanaka Ino podía ser muy difícil.

Se quedó así como estaba, mirando a Shikamaru a los ojos y con la mente en blanco, hasta que el chico bajó la vista con incomodidad, carraspeó, y habló por primera vez en lo que pareció una eternidad:

—... Bueno, ya está, ¿no?

Ino reaccionó en ese momento, recordando el resto de su plan a medida que recuperaba la compostura.

Pasándose una mano fugazmente por su corto cabello rubio, y con el rostro aún rojo como un tomate, Ino lo miró con intensa determinación.

—Shikamaru, escucha: Ahora tú y yo somos novios.

—¿Qué dices?

—¡Nadie lo sabrá! Pero si alguien me pregunta, yo les diré que tengo novio. En un mes nos olvidaremos de esto, porque quiere decir que corté contigo. ¿Entendido?

Shikamaru la miró como si sintiera algo de lástima por la enfermedad mental que su amiga pudiera tener. ¿Por qué tenía que terminar metido en sus líos absurdos?

—Eh... no. No entiendo a qué viene todo esto.

—Eso es asunto mío. Tú sólo dime que aceptas.

—Qué fastidio. ¿No tengo que hacer nada más?

—No —gruñó Ino con impaciencia.

—Okay —dijo Shikamaru encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Sí aceptas?

—Supongo.

La expresión tensa y exasperada de Ino se iluminó de satisfacción.

—... ¡Ah! Algo más —saltó.

—No hablas en serio.

—¡Es parte del trato!

—¿Y me lo dices después de que acepté? Eso es trampa, ¿no?

—No importa, escúchame: Cada vez que te diga que somos novios, significa que lo seremos hasta que pase un mes. Es simbólico; tú sólo olvídate del asunto cuando pase un mes. ¿Bien?

—Uh... Bueno.

Todo era una gran mentira, pero ninguna de sus compañeras tenía por qué saberlo. Si le preguntaran algo, ella diría que la identidad de su novio era un secreto, porque así era su estilo. La admiraban lo suficiente como para creerle. Y en cierta forma no estaría mintiendo, porque Shikamaru había aceptado el trato...

Shikamaru no era tan guapo ni talentoso como Sasuke-kun, pero por más perezoso que fuera, era un buen ninja y un chico muy listo. Y había que admitir que eso lo hacía bastante _cool_.

Si no le quedara más opción que admitir que su novio era él... Sus pensamientos volaron lejos. Tenía que reconocer que la idea no le molestaba. Shikamaru lo aceptaría, porque era quejoso, pero todo le daba lo mismo...

—Qué fastidio —suspiró Shikamaru, sentándose sobre la hierba.

No entendía nada, pero tampoco quería saber la historia completa. El sólo preguntarse sobre ella era un fastidio.

Entonces su mente lo obligó a intentar atar un cabo suelto, para lo que profirió involuntariamente una pregunta de la que se arrepintió en el acto:

—Y esos días en los que, según tú, volvemos a hacernos novios, ¿también nos tenemos que besar?

Había sido algo impredecible para Ino; la niña quiso exclamar que no, pero Shikamaru la miraba muy fijamente y, por algún motivo, las palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta. Entonces sus mejillas se sintieron muy tibias, y las palabras se convirtieron en otras totalmente diferentes; palabras incomprensibles para ella, que escaparon con exasperante facilidad:

—N-no estoy muy segura, pero creo que sí. Tal vez... sí sea necesario —finalizó casi en un susurro, con los ojos en la hierba.

A pesar de que Shikamaru no podía sacudirse de encima su incomodidad, gran parte de su arrepentimiento lo abandonó al oír esa respuesta.

Las mejillas de Ino estaban muy rojas. Debían de sentirse muy cálidas... porque las de él sí lo estaban.

El fantasma de una segunda pregunta flotó justo entre sus labios, pero la voz de Ino se le adelantó:

—Bueno... me voy a casa. Gracias por tu ayuda —se despidió ella, para luego retirarse del lugar sin más.

Shikamaru se quedó sentado en su lugar. Típico de Ino, ir y venir como un torbellino, arrastrándolo como una muñeca de trapo para usarlo para su capricho de turno y retirarse con gracias pronunciadas por encima del hombro.

Aun así, no estaba irritado. No en esta ocasión.

Pero reconoció, aunque para sus adentros y a regañadientes, que se había quedado con las ganas de saber cuándo sería la próxima vez...

**::Owari::**

Terminado: 4:31 hs, 18/06/12


End file.
